Intangible Winds
by CranesFlyHighOvertheSky
Summary: My entry for RosieShiba's contest! Paul causes Dawn to lose her diary/notebook. Dawn needs her notebook to create her art for the art exhibit. What will he do to make it up for Dawn? An Ikarishipping one-shot.


**Hello! This is my entry for RosieShiba's contest! An Ikarishipping one-shot. Written in Dawn's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The gentle spring breeze blew into my hair as I rhythmically tapped the back of my pencil on my notebook, trying to think of a way to depict the scene below into a one well-drawn piece of art. The air around me gave me a melancholy feeling as I slowly breathed in the scent of the blooming cherry blossom trees. I flipped my notebook to a new page, kicked off my shoes, and slowly stood up on the railing, carefully balancing myself with my legs and arms.<p>

I sighed to myself and lifted my pencil up in the air, all ready to start drawing the city, when I suddenly heard the door open with a loud creaking noise.

_That's queer. People only come up to the rooftop on special occasions. I wonder who it is?_

Before I could turn around to see who it is, the person gripped my hand and squeezed it tightly, and I accidentally let my notebook drop in surprise.

I let out a slight gasp, and tried to reach out for my notebook. Unfortunately for me, the wind worked against me, pulling my notebook just out of my reach, and then dropping it down to the ground. I would've dived after my notebook, but the person who had grabbed my hand pulled me onto the floor before I could do anything.

"What were you trying to do? You're lucky I was just on time to save you from falling down," the person shouted as I turned around to see who it was.

It was Paul. He was one of my closest friends from the art school. But what was he doing here?

_Diary Entry #1_

_Today was my first time attending the local art school of the city. My classmates seemed nice enough, and I even made a couple of friends. There names are Misty, May, and Paul. I feel so blessed to meet people who share the same interest as me. One day, I hope to become an artist along with the friends I made today!_

"What do you mean?" I asked, befuddled at Paul's actions.

"You were trying to jump off of the building, right? What made you think you had to do that? May and Misty were also worried about your absence today from school. It's a good thing I decided to check on you today...," Paul trailed off, his abnormally talkative attitude astounding me.

A smile spread across my face as I began to understand what Paul was talking about. I started to giggle, then it turned into chuckling, and I soon started laughing out loud directly at Paul's unbelieving face.

"What's so funny about this?" Paul managed to ask, before I interrupted him with my explanation.

"Paul, I wasn't about to jump off the building. I was only trying to get a better view of the whole city. Remember we had to draw 'My Special Place' for the art exhibit next Sunday? I was working on that right now," I informed, as my laughing started to cease along with Paul's shocked expression.

"Isn't that due for tomorrow?" Paul grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment by changing the topic.

"Exactly. That's why I was absent from school today. I was trying to finish the assignment," I explained, standing up to look over the railings again.

"Pretty late start for such a huge project...I'm already done with mine," Paul told me, as he also looked down at the vast hillsides, and the tall buildings.

"I'm the type of person that always starts projects or assignments right before the day they're due," I said, quite cheerfully actually.

"Anyway, where's your drawing? Don't tell me you didn't even start it yet...," Paul groaned, knowing the answer all too well.

_Diary Entry #22_

_Today, for the first time, we started using watercolors to paint our drawings. May was cheerful as always, Misty was trying not to mess up her clothes to much, and Paul was silent, only concentrating on his art. I wish Paul would talk to me a little more...does he ever smile?_

"Well, I was _about_ to start sketching with my pencil, but you interrupted me from doing so. Plus, it's not like I wasn't doing _anything. _I was writing down a diary entry in my notebook telling myself what I wanted to create," I answered, looking down the building to estimate where my notebook might've landed.

"It's already two in the afternoon, Dawn. You'll never draw this in time for Sunday's exhibit," Paul noted, making me feel a little queasy inside.

"Well...it _is_ impossible if it's just me working on it alone...but if _you_ are feeling nice enough to help me..." I suggested, trying to get myself out of the mess.

"Nope. Not happening," Paul grunted, turning around, making me face his back.

"You made me drop my notebook. I lost hours of work because of you. Now I have to think up of a new idea for my piece of art. You should be more than willing to help me," I pointed out, tapping my barefoot on the hard concrete.

"I caused you to drop your notebook?" Paul asked, turning around to face me directly once again.

"Yes. I dropped it when you suddenly took a hold of my hand," I stated, putting my hands on my hips to emphasize my point.

"Can't you remember the ideas that you've written in your notebook?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Nope, I can't. My memory is terrible," I replied, enjoying Paul's astonished look.

"Not even a single idea?" Paul asked once again in disbelief.

"Not even a single idea," I confirmed, nodding my head.

Paul sighed, and looked around the area, trying to figure out what to do next.

"It might still be on the ground right now. Let's try finding it," Paul suggested, walking towards the exit.

"It might be...or not," I said, shrugging before following Paul through the exit.

* * *

><p>Maybe the breeze had blown my notebook away and into the streets, or maybe a bird had snatched it up from the ground. Whatever it was, we couldn't find my notebook even after an hour of searching and asking.<p>

"Just where could a notebook have disappeared to? It doesn't have any legs or arms...," Paul stated, lifting up his back and stretching.

"It's okay now, Paul. Let's give up on this search," I announced, straightening my back by stretching too.

"How are you going to finish the assignment by today then? It's three in the afternoon. You didn't even get to _plan_ anything...how are you going to draw something good enough for tomorrow?" Paul questioned quirking up an eyebrow.

"Well...I guess I'll think of something. I've kind of remembered the basic overall idea. I'll just draw the city up from the rooftop," I shrugged, deciding to head back to the school.

But before I could take even one step forward, Paul stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't say something's okay if it's not, Dawn. Don't lie to me," Paul ordered, whirling me around so that I would face him properly.

There was a moment of silence between us, and I could hear the wind blowing against my ears, making an eerie sound.

"A real piece of art can't come out if the artist is hiding his or her feelings away. Let them out, Dawn. Let them flow into colors," Paul claimed.

_Diary Entry #62_

_The teacher announced a month ago saying that we had to create something related to 'Our Special Place'. I want to create something unique. A masterpiece that would impress the guests that come to visit the art exhibit. My picture has to stand out. Not just a drawing of the place I like, but something to symbolize my feelings for that place. I want my drawing to hold a special meaning in it._

"Come and see what I'm going to create on Sunday. You promised, Paul. I'll finish this by tomorrow, I promise," I said, my head facing the ground.

"Wait, what? Hey, where are you going?" Paul shouted, as I ran across the streets towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Sunday~~~<em>**

_Everyone, first of all, thank you for coming to our art exhibit. These students have worked hard to master the skill of art, and therefore have gained the ability to present their skills and techniques that they have developed for a long time in today's art exhibit. Please enjoy this opportunity to see the masterpieces of these young artists, and you are free to ask any kinds of questions to the students. Photography is not allowed. Thank you. Please enjoy!_

The intercom turned off as the guests started wandering around the extensive space, looking at the different pieces of art that were made by the school's pupils.

I leisurely started twirling my hair as I examined my art to see if there were any flaws or mistakes. Nope, everything was looking good. I turned around to face the front again, when I realized that Paul was standing there, breathing hard and holding something in his hand.

_Is that my notebook?_

"This is your notebook, right? I found it on my way here. It was...in the trashcan near the art school. I guess...some kind of street sweeper put it there mistaking it as some kind of rubbish," Paul informed me, and at the same time, he returned my notebook back to me.

Paul sat down on the floor, his chest heaving up and down. He looked exhausted as if he had been searching for my notebook all over the city.

"Paul, you didn't need to go through the trouble of finding my notebook. Remember I promised you that I'll create something by today? I didn't really need my notebook. I kind of remembered what I had written down too...," I paused, Paul's glare penetrating me like a sword.

"That's great. But I think you'll still need your notebook. It's something important, isn't it?" Paul asked, his breath calming down a little.

"Yes...but, thanks to this, you didn't get to hang up your drawing up in this room. It's too late to do anything right now...," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Dawn, I'm not like you. I asked the teacher to hang up my picture for me, and I also informed her that I was going to be a little late," Paul said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you've gone through for me," I admitted. "But look at the bright side of things! I managed to finish creating my piece of art by today!"

For the first time, Paul seemed to take notice of my drawing. It was barely visible, but I thought I caught him smile.

"_This_ is your favorite place to be? The only thing I see is a couple of blotches of paint," Paul commented straightforwardly.

I frowned as I looked back at my painting. Then I quickly got a pencil out of my pocket, and scribbled some words on a fresh page in my notebook:

_Diary Entry #63_

_I learned something through this experience. I learned that there is a deeper meaning that I need to discover in order to master the skill of art. Art is not something tangible. You have finished creating a masterpiece only when you have mastered the ability to make something intangible. I also learned of my feelings towards the city, and my feelings towards you. This feeling that I can't express to you in words. Unbelievably powerful, yet hard to unleash. This feeling that can change like the winds. Up and down or right to left. This feeling can change forms or colors, just like the winds. I discovered this feeling of affection, my love towards the city and you._

"Read my notebook. I'll grant you my permission. If it's you, you'll probably understand what this picture means to me after you've read my notebook," I said, passing my notebook over to Paul once again.

He took it, looking puzzled.

I just smiled at Paul, slightly chuckling at his expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished. Again, this is my entry for RosieShiba's contest! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
